


Tickle Fight

by Arel_Rhink



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arel_Rhink/pseuds/Arel_Rhink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tickle fight ensues in the office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickle Fight

Link sneaks up on an unsuspecting Rhett in their shared office. The blond is distracted with his eyes glued to his laptop screen and large, soundproof headphones masking his ears. The sneaky brunet puts their bagged lunches down on the ground before inching closer to his target. His hands dart to the taller man’s sides, making him jump up and squeak in surprise.

Rhett hastily removes his headphones and spins his chair around to meet his attacker. “Geez, Link!! You scared the crap outta me!!” he wheezes. Link laughs boisterously at Rhett’s amazing reaction, and quickly tickles the bigger man’s stomach. “AHH!! Link!!” the blond squeaks through high-pitched giggles. He attempts to worm his way out of the tickle hold and reaches for the smaller man, pulling the brunet and holding him down onto his lap. His nerves are still twitching from all the tickling, but he tries to get the upper hand on the situation. Link tries snapping at Rhett over his shoulder, mouth wide and teeth chomping at the air. Rhett giggles and snaps back at him. At this point, they look like two puppies rough housing. The playful snapping continues until they burst into spontaneous laughter. Rhett lightly pinches Link’s sides as revenge, making the smaller man yelp and wriggle.

“That’s what you get, fool,” Rhett chuckles. He sees the fast food bags and pokes Link’s sensitive belly. “What’d you get me?” he asks.

Link twists his way out of Rhett’s grasp and takes the bags to his desk across from Rhett’s. “Nope. I gave you your gift already,” Link teases.

“Oh, come on. Seriously. I’m hungry, man. Don’t be a jerk,” the blond retorts, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Link smiles widely in pride as he lifts a glorious double cheeseburger to his face. He slowly opens his huge mouth, and the sandwich is excruciatingly close to it.

In a flash, Rhett jumps out of his seat and grabs for the unopened bag. Link swats the bag away before he can touch it, and then snickers maniacally. Rhett hovers over Link’s seat, hoisting himself up on Link’s wide shoulders. Just as he’s about to make his attack, Link giggles and pokes the little bit of exposed belly. Rhett scrunches into the other man, plopping his head against the brunet’s chest. The blond’s fingers twiddle all over the smaller of the two, mercilessly tickling his nerves until Link finally surrenders.

“I give!! I give, Rhett!!! AA-haha!! Stop tickling me, you win!!” he squeals, squirming every limb in every possible direction. Once Rhett stops, with his bellowing laugh following, Link reaches under the desk, where he ended up swatting the bag. He hands it to Rhett, who takes it elegantly like he was a delicate princess.

“Thaaank YOU!” he squeaks, swaying his hips as he makes his way back to his desk. The two of them chuckle a bit as they prepare to eat their long-awaited lunch.

Link takes a large bite into his burger. A red substance squishes out the sides of his mouth. His eyes widen at the unexpected taste.

“Uggghh!! This one has ketchup!! I gave you mine by mistake!!” Link exclaims, reaching desperately for the bag on the other man’s desk. Rhett snatches it and holds it above him with a sly grin.

“Ah, ah, aahh!!” the blonde sings teasingly. “You gotta fight for it, brother!”

Link’s brows furrow until his eyes squint, glaring half-amusedly, accepting his challenge.


End file.
